


Imprigionato

by Amsare



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:39:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2178258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Il Dottore tirò con forza i polsi, strattonandoli più volte. Le manette sbatterono contro il metallo della testata del letto. "Liberami, liberami subito!" (...) "E perché dovrei?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imprigionato

"Ti preferisco così."  
La voce del Maestro rimbombò nella stanza. Il Dottore alzò la testa dal morbido cuscino di seta blu per quanto gli fosse possibile, dato il guinzaglio rosso stretto intorno al collo; quante ore erano passate? Non lo sapeva.  
Il Dottore tirò con forza i polsi, strattonandoli più volte. Le manette sbatterono contro il metallo della testata del letto. "Liberami, liberami subito!" Il Maestro lo aveva incatenato al suo stesso letto con due paia di manette; poi, dopo avergli dato un bacio sulla fronte, era uscito dalla stanza senza badare alle sue proteste. "E perché dovrei?" Rise. Nella penombra della stanza, lo vide avanzare verso il letto. I cuori del Dottore battevano all'impazzata; digrignò i denti, strinse i pugni. "Legato al tuo stesso letto..." Mormorò il Signore del Tempo, salendo sul letto, facendo cigolare il metallo. "...In mio potere." Aggiunse, chinandosi sull'altro.

Poteva sentire l'ansia e la paura crescente del Dottore e questo lo eccitava da impazzire. Il Dottore piegò la testa verso sinistra cercando di allontanarsi il più possibile, invano. Sentì le mani dell'altro sbottonargli la camicia, per poi alzargli la maglietta. Gli graffiò la pelle bianca, lasciando dei segni rossi che il giorno dopo sarebbero stati più che evidenti.  
Poi, il Maestro prese il guinzaglio tirandolo l'uomo verso di sé. "Non osare ribellarti. Adesso tu farai come ti dico." Gli leccò la guancia, facendolo rabbrividire. "Obbedisci al tuo Maestro." Sussurrò, mordendo il lobo destro dell'altro. Non appena i denti toccarono la sua pelle, il Dottore gemette, spalancando gli occhi, sconvolto dalla sua reazione. No, non poteva cedere, non poteva lasciarlo vincere in quel modo... Eppure...

Il Maestro giochicchiò distrattamente con la catena del guinzaglio. "Ora..." Disse, con tono divertito. "...Sto per togliere il guinzaglio." Accarezzò i capelli scompigliati dell'uomo sotto di sé. Splendido. Lo slacciò, buttandolo a terra; per quella volta il suo vecchio guinzaglio aveva fatto il suo dovere.  
Il Dottore respirò profondamente, sollevato di non essere più stretto al collo. Non fece in tempo a riprendersi che sentì le mani del Maestro andare alla cintura del suo completo, sfiorando distrattamente l'evidente rigonfiamento nei pantaloni. "No, no, l-liberami..." Disse il Dottore ansimando.  
Il Maestro rise sonoramente, tirando giù la zip. "Sei uno degli ipocriti più grandi che abbia mai incontrato." Guardò verso il basso. "E ho viaggiato tanto anche io, ti ricordo." Il Dottore gridò e inarcò la schiena, facendo forza sui polsi - facevano male e cominciarono a lasciare delle scie bagnate e scure sul tessuto. Doveva dare un taglio a quella dannata situazione, era completamente sbagliato, non... "Ah!" Il Maestro gli liberò l'erezione, massaggiandola lentamente.

Lo fissava negli occhi, la poca luce della stanza che si rifletteva maliziosamente nelle pupille. "Ti prego, Maestro, t-te lo chiedo ancora-ah!" Terminò la frase gemendo forte perché l'altro Signore del Tempo aveva iniziato a leccare la base della suo membro. Ne tracciò l'intera lunghezza con la lingua, accarezzando con una mano l'interno della coscia. "M-Maestro..." Disse il Dottore con voce strozzata. Sentiva l'orgasmo farsi strada nel suo corpo; le braccia tremavano dopo essere rimaste in quella posizione a lungo, il respiro era sempre più pesante...  
 _Era passato troppo tempo da quando era tato toccato in quel modo_.

Bastava così poco.

"Cosa, Dottore?" Domandò il Maestro, sogghignando - doveva ringraziare il suo grande autocontrollo se non era già venuto lì, completamente vestito.  
Gli leccò la punta, portando via alcune gocce dell'orgasmo imminente. _Non adesso._ "Mmm..." Portò la testa all'indietro a occhi chiusi, un sorriso gli incurvò le labbra, gustandosi quel sapore unico.

"Maestro..." La voce del Dottore lo riportò alla realtà; ormai era in preda all'eccitazione sfrenata.  
Il Dottore - la "Tempesta Imminente" - si era spezzato davanti ai suoi occhi.

Il Maestro si slacciò i jeans scuri, abbassandoli quanto bastava assieme all'intimo per scoprire la sua dura erezione.  
Si posizionò in mezzo alle gambe dell'altro, facendosi spazio. Gli abbassò ulteriormente i pantaloni. "Allarga le gambe." Ordinò.

Il Dottore non se lo fece ripetere due volte. Il Maestro prese il lubrificante da terra – lo aveva messo lì prima, aveva già pensato a tutto - aprendolo.  
Prese un po’ del liquido con le dita, andando a stuzzicare l'apertura del Dottore; l'uomo sussultò ulteriormente, strappando una risata al Maestro - oh come era divertente!  
Spinse un solo dito, muovendosi circolarmente, forzando il Dottore a rilassarsi; poi, ne aggiunse un altro, allargando ancora di più l'apertura.  
"Fallo!" Gridò il Dottore carico di frustrazione.  
Il Maestro ritrasse le dita, pulendosi sulle lenzuola "Con piacere." Mormorò.

Si allineò con l'apertura dell'altro, guidando la propria erezione con una mano e iniziò a spingersi nel caldo corpo sotto di sé. Portò la mano sinistra sul ginocchio dell'altro facendosi leva per penetrare più a fondo.  
La stanza era attraversata dal respiro pesante degli ultimi Signori del tempo; uno dominante, l'altro sottomesso. Gemettero entrambi quando il Maestro lo penetrò fino in fondo, il Dottore che si contorceva dal dolore. Il Maestro non aveva perso troppo tempo nel lubrificarlo e il Dottore maledisse il suo corpo che non gli rispondeva più: ogni singola cellula del suo corpo lo voleva, voleva sentirlo dentro di sé.  
Lo desiderava.

"Sssh" Fece il Maestro, portandosi via le calde lacrime che iniziarono a scendere giù per le guancie, leccandole. Rimase fermo per un po', facendo abituare il Dottore a quell'intrusione, muovendo leggermente i fianchi - dio, come era stretto. Si chinò su di lui, catturandogli le labbra in un feroce bacio. Il Dottore non oppose resistenza, invitandolo a continuare.

Con un leggero movimento del bacino, il Maestro iniziò a muoversi; avanti, poi indietro, avanti e ancora indietro. "Ah sì!" Fece lui, non appena il Dottore si strinse involontariamente attorno al suo sesso, gemendo di piacere. Le spinte divennero frenetiche, sempre più forti; il suono della carne che sbatteva ritmicamente contro quella dell'altro e i loro sospiri risuonavano nella camera. Il Dottore portò indietro la testa; la bocca era leggermente aperta, i capelli scompigliati e sudati, i polsi erano rosso sangue. Nella sua testa non c’era nient’altro che il piacere: ogni preoccupazione era svanita.

Quando il Maestro ebbe finalmente pietà di lui, lo prese in una mano pompandolo vigorosamente a tempo con le sue spinte: per il Dottore fu troppo e venne, gridando a pieni polmoni, tracciando una scia bianca sul suo ventre e sulla maglietta mezza alzata.  
A quel punto, il Maestro portò entrambe le mani sulle cosce dell'altro spingendo in una diversa angolazione ancora una, due volte, godendosi il corpo tremante sotto di sé. I muscoli del Dottore furono attraversati da forti spasmi, stringendogli il sesso così che - _ah_ , il Maestro venne dentro di lui, chinandosi a baciarlo un'ultima volta.

Si separò da lui, stremato ma soddisfatto, liberandolo dalle manette. I polsi caddero sul cuscino a peso morto; dei segni rossi pesanti li circondavano come dei bracciali. Si sdraiò accanto al Dottore che era stravolto; sembrava addormentato ma forse preferiva tenere solo gli occhi chiusi per attenuare la probabile vergogna. Il Maestro sogghignò e gli leccò il collo per assaggiare il sapore della sua pelle sudata. Il Dottore rabbrividì ma rimase in silenzio.

Lo aveva in pugno.

Quello era solo l’inizio.

**Author's Note:**

> Ecco qui tutta per voi questa PWP totalmente gratuita! Probabilmente è la prima che abbia mai publicato; spero che vi sia piaciuta così come è piaciuto a me scriverla! Alla prossima ;) Come sempre grazie alla mia Beta Lady Dexter (non riuscirei a farcela senza di te! Grazie).


End file.
